Ulkeok (울컥)
by parkbiyun
Summary: Baekhyun mencoba menerima perubahan kekasihnya, Chanyeol, yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Chanbaek. GS.


**Ulkeok (****울****컥****)**

_**Songfict from**_** F(x) Krystal – All of A Sudden (****울****컥****)**

**Cast: EXO Chanyeol, Baekhyun, other.**

_**Genderswitch**_

Gadis itu melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju sebuah kedai kopi bernuansa hangat di tengah musim dingin Desember ini. Pikirannya melayang kearah Desember satu tahun yang lalu, menuju tempat yang sama.

_Kedai kecil ini menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan cintanya dengan sang kekasih. Melalui pertemuan yang tak disengaja mereka bertemu. Saat itu si gadis telah memilih sebuah meja di pojok ruangan yang sisinya menghadap ke jendela. Suasana hangat dari dalam kedai dicampur dengan pemandangan dinginnya salju dari luar jendela; sempurna._

_Gadis itu menarik salah satu kursi dari meja itu lalu meletakkan _cappuccino_nya diatas meja. Ketika kepalanya terangkat, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata bulatnya, tengah melakukan gerakan yang sama dengan dirinya._

_Menyadari itu, mereka berdua tertawa pelan. Keduanya ingin mengalah namun juga keduanya tidak ingin pergi dari meja dengan suasana sempurna itu. Hingga diputuskan mereka duduk berdua disana, memandangi gelas _cappuccino _dan_ americano_ milik mereka._

_Si pemuda berdeham, "Park Chanyeol, kau?"_

_Si gadis tersenyum lembut, "Byun Baekhyun."_

**-oOo-**

_Kau belum pernah tertawa lepas lagi_

_Apakah kita yang canggung satu sama lain?_

_Kita telah melakukan begitu banyak hal bersama-sama_

_Namun kau sama sekali tak ingin melihatku ataupun menyentuhku_

Baekhyun membuka pintu kedai itu perlahan sambil mendengar bel kecil diatas pintu itu berdenting pelan. Ia tersenyum. Matanya sedikit terpejam lega melihat kekasihnya sudah tiba disana lebih awal darinya dengan dua gelas yang mengeluarkan sedikit asap putih diatasnya. Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri.

"_Mianhae_ aku terlambat, Chanyeol-_ah_." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecup pipi Chanyeol yang terlihat sedikit dingin dari jauh. Entah hanya perasaan Baekhyun atau memang Chanyeol melakukannya, pipi Chanyeol dengan cepat segera menjauh setelah menerima kecupan Baekhyun.

"_Gwaenchana_, duduk Baekhyun," Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Suara Chanyeol tidak hangat seperti dulu. Memang masih sama beratnya, namun tak tersirat ada rasa sayang di dalamnya.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Ia berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara mereka berdua. "Nah… Aku sudah disini! Ayo minum _americano_mu, aku akan minum _cappuccino_ku seperti biasa."

Baru saja Baekhyun mengangkat gelasnya, suara dingin Chanyeol menginterupsi gerakannya.

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Dengarkan aku," Chanyeol terpejam, memikirkan kalimat selanjutnya. "Aku rasa ini takkan berhasil, Baekhyun-_ah_. Aku sudah merasakan ini sejak dua minggu terakhir, kupikir…"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tanpa henti. Tak sabar menunggu lanjutan kalimat Chanyeol. "Kau pikir apa?"

"… Aku pikir sebaiknya kita berakhir disini, Baekhyun. Getaran itu. Getaran hatiku ketika bersamamu sudah tak kurasakan lagi," Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun ketika dilihatnya ada aliran kecil dari kedua mata gadis itu. "Aku tahu ini tak mudah, namun aku berpikir inilah terbaiknya. Kau akan terbiasa, Baekhyun. Kehilangan ini hanya untuk sementara. Selanjutnya dengan mudah dapat terlupakan. Aku tahu kau bisa Baekhyun-_ah_. Maafkan aku…"

Mata Baekhyun terpejam menahan air mata sepanjang Chanyeol berbicara. Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia telah kehilangan Chanyeol dari pandangannya. Chanyeol telah meninggalkannya, dengan kenangan manis di meja ini, dengan dua gelas kopi yang berlawanan rasanya yang belum tersentuh bibir mereka. Chanyeol telah meninggalkannya, dengan kepastian.

**-oOo-**

_Seluruh dunia melihat kepadamu_

_Tetapi kau terlalu kelam_

_Aku hanya memiliki satu orang didalam hatiku_

_Jadi aku hanya menantimu untuk berbalik kembali_

Hari selanjutnya ketika Baekhyun sampai di kampusnya bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo, ia melihat Chanyeol sedang bersama teman-temannya, Kai dan Sehun. Baekhyun menatap ketiga pemuda itu dalam diam. Mereka bertiga membalas tatapan Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

Teman-teman mereka sadar ada hal yang tidak beres. Kai menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan, meminta penjelasan darinya. "Yeol,"

Chanyeol tahu temannya tidak mengerti situasi ini. Tapi tak mungkin ia menjelaskan kepadanya didepan Baekhyun. Jadi ia tetap diam sembari berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah tahu keadaan seperti apa ini. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah putus. Jadi mereka dalam diam menyuruh ketiga pemuda itu untuk menjauh. Dan mereka mematuhinya.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol yang pergi menjauh. Ia menatapnya pekat, berharap Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh tingginya lalu menggiringnya kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Namun punggung tegap itu tetap pergi menjauh, turut membawa hatinya menjauh pula.

Baekhyun menangis.

_Aku selalu menangis seperti ini_

**-oOo-**

_Tiba-tiba, pada hari aku merindukanmu_

_Tiba-tiba, ketika aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang hatiku inginkan_

_Tiba-tiba, air mata jatuh_

_Sepanjang hari, aku terus tertuju kepadamu_

Seminggu setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpisah, Baekhyun masih sering termenung. Memikirkan alasan mengapa Chanyeol memutuskan hubungan mereka. Tanpa sadar, tangan Baekhyun tergerak meraih handphonenya, membuka percakapan pesan mereka pada masa-masa masih sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Ia menggeser layarnya pada waktu awal mereka berpacaran. Begitu manis, begitu Baekhyun ingin semua ini kembali.

"_**Selamat pagi, putri tidurku yang jelek! Walaupun begitu aku tetap mencintaimu kkk3"**_

"_**Hey, sayang, apakah kau tahu siapa nama putri tidur yang menjadi tokoh kartun itu? Aku lupa…"**_

"_**Ah! **_**Ne**_**! Aurora~ kkk. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu putri Auroraku yang jelek."**_

"_**Aurora… Mata sipitmu tak cocok dengan nama Aurora. Jadi aku berpikir bahwa putri tidur jelek adalah yang paling cocok! Hahahaha"**_

Baekhyun membalikkan layar handphonenya. Ia tertawa mengingat konyolnya tingkah Chanyeol, namun mengapa air matanya tetap turun...

Lalu ia menghadapkan layar itu kembali. Melihat pesan dari Chanyeol pada bulan ini. Ia tersenyum pedih, melihat betapa singkat dan ketidakpedulian disetiap kalimat yang Chanyeol kirim kepadanya.

"_**Aku sedang mencoba permainan baru, jangan ganggu aku dulu."**_

"_**Baiklah"**_

"_**Ya, terserah kau saja"**_

"_**Aku tidak ikut"**_

Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti mengenang masanya bersama Chanyeol. Ia telah memberikan seluruh hatinya kepada pemuda itu. Ia ingin mengejar Chanyeol untuk kembali, namun setelah mengingat perlakuan dingin Chanyeol di kedai itu, ia merasa tak mampu. Jadi ia hanya disini, menunggu untuk Chanyeol datang dan mengajaknya bangun. Berlari dari saat pahit ini. Air matanya kembali mengalir untuk harapan sia-sianya.

Baekhyun merindukan pemuda itu dalam tangisannya.

**-oOo-**

_Aku takkan menangis dengan keras_

_Dan aku bisa tersenyum seperti yang selalu kulakukan_

_Walau yang semua yang ada hanyalah luka,_

_Aku bisa tersenyum ketika melihatmu berbalik kembali_

Ditengah kesedihannya, handphonenya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Ia membukanya.

_**From: Chanyeollie**_

_**Baekhyun, apa kau ada sedang di rumah? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesana.**_

Sejenak Baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya. Chanyeol datang ditengah keadaannya yang sedang sangat merindukan pemuda itu. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya dan melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Kedua matanya membengkak, telalu banyak memeras air mata. Hidungnya kemerahan, menarik napas dalam kesesakan. Wajahnya terlihat sendu, terlarut dalam kesedihan untuk seorang pemuda yang bahkan dengan cepat melupakannya.

Ia membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi. Lalu bergerak mengambil handphonenya, mengetik balasan untuk Chanyeol.

_**To: Chanyeollie**_

_**Ya, aku di rumah.**_

Ia tersenyum dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Menanti Chanyeol tiba.

**-oOo-**

_Tiba-tiba, dengan air mataku yang berjatuhan_

_Tiba-tiba, aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja_

_Aku tahu kau takkan datang kembali sekarang_

_Jadi aku akan berusaha menerimanya_

Sepuluh menit kemudian mobil hitam Chanyeol tiba di depan rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol turun lalu berjalan dan mengetuk pintu rumah Baekhyun.

Ketukan pertama.

Ketukan kedua.

Ketukan ketiga.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. "Mana Baekhyun?". Saat ia membalikkan badannya berniat untuk pulang, pintu terbuka menunjukkan Baekhyun dari dalam.

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya. Terkejut melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuka pintu kayu itu. Ia membuka mulutnya memulai percakapan.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun menyela melihat Chanyeol ingin membuka mulutnya.

Chanyeol gugup, merasakan jantungnya berdenyut melihat wajah datar Baekhyun yang kini ia hadapi. Tanpa menunggu Baekhyun mempersilahkannya masuk, ia memulai kalimatnya. "Begini, aku… Aku ingin meminta maaf,"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol bingung melihat perubahan raut wajah gadis ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Untuk sekarang, biarkan aku yang berbicara, ya?" Baekhyun mencoba menatap dalam mata Chanyeol. Berusaha untuk terlihat meyakinkan.

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh. Matanya menatap balik Baekhyun dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun memulai suaranya dengan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan, "Pada awalnya memang aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu," Ia menyeka air matanya, "Tapi kupikir aku memang seperlunya tak usah mengerti. Mulai saat ini, didepanmu, aku akan berjanji pada diriku akan bersikap biasa saja. Seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Terima kasih Chanyeol, atas segala perlakuanmu,"

Chanyeol menatapnya tak tega, Baekhyun begitu rapuh didepan matanya. Kedua lengannya bergerak ingin merengkuh gadis mungil itu. Tapi kemudian ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Baekhyun. Gadis itu menepis kedua lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerti. Lalu menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam, terisak pelan. Setelah mencoba meredakan isakannya, ia memengang _handle _pintu dengan mantap, kembali menatap Chanyeol didepannya seakan-akan menggambarkan bahwa ia sudah siap untuk mengatakan,

"Selamat tinggal." Dan pintu itu tertutup.

_Annyeong._

**END.**

**Selesaaai! Ini ff pertamaku dan langsung milih genre sad wkwk. Karena seharian kemarin aku nonton dramanya krystal yang my lovely girl, sedih banget pas episode 8nya. Nangisnya diem gitu loh, jadi nyesek liatnya. Dan waktu itu backsoundnya ini, ulkeok, jadilah aku buat ff perdana dengan castnya chanbaek gs. **

**Saran untuk ff ini cukup berhenti disini atau mau dibuat sequelnya? Terima kritik juga akuuu tapi yang membangun yaaa kamsahamnida! : )**


End file.
